


Two Sweet Uncles Smiling to the Beat

by starbanjo43



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbanjo43/pseuds/starbanjo43
Summary: A random short story gen made this





	Two Sweet Uncles Smiling to the Beat

Nat teagan was thinking about Toby Rogers again. Toby was a special monster with beautiful lips and chubby thighs.

nat walked over to the window and reflected on her pretty surroundings. She had always loved cosy Philadelphia with its prickly, pleasant parks. It was a place that encouraged her tendency to feel sad.

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a special figure of Toby Rogers.

nat gulped. She glanced at her own reflection. She was a giving, patient, whiskey drinker with blonde lips and pretty thighs. Her friends saw her as a prickly, pleasant painter. Once, she had even helped a soft kitten cross the road.

But not even a giving person who had once helped a soft kitten cross the road, was prepared for what Toby had in store today.

The clouds danced like chatting donkeys, making nat happy. nat grabbed a cursed guillotine that had been strewn nearby; she massaged it with her fingers.

As nat stepped outside and Toby came closer, she could see the lively glint in his eye.

Toby gazed with the affection of 8872 cowardly ratty rabbits. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want affection."

nat looked back, even more happy and still fingering the cursed guillotine. "Toby, I love you," she replied.

They looked at each other with cross feelings, like two helpful, healthy horses dancing at a very caring funeral, which had Symphonic Metal music playing in the background and two sweet uncles smiling to the beat.

nat studied Toby's beautiful lips and chubby thighs. Eventually, she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," began nat in apologetic tones, "but I don't feel the same way, and I never will. I just don't love you Toby."

Toby looked anxious, his emotions raw like a better, brawny blade.

nat could actually hear Toby's emotions shatter into 2876 pieces. Then the special monster hurried away into the distance.

Not even a glass of whiskey would calm nat's nerves tonight.

THE END


End file.
